Knows
by sellarosella
Summary: Banyak yang bilang cinta itu tidak untuk dimengerti. Apa karena itu Aomine tidak bisa mengerti Kise? White Day's fic.


UWAH! Setelah _lima bulan_, akhirnya saya nulis AoKi lagi. TwT Semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan. **Happy White Day**!

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Aomine tidak mengerti Kise.

Seperti ketika ulang tahun Kise tiba dan ia tidak mengirimkan pesan bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun. Pemuda itu langsung berwajah murung seharian dan tampak lesu juga tidak bersemangat sama sekali, seolah-olah ia telah membunuh semangat pemuda itu. Ia sampai dimarahi Momoi dan Akashi hanya karena ia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Konyol! Ia masih bisa paham kalau Akashi memarahinya karena Kise jadi ogah-ogahan saat latihan, tapi kenapa sampai Momoi juga?

"Daiki, aku teramat sangat tidak mau tahu apa masalahmu dengan Ryouta. Tapi kalau sampai mengganggu latihan… aku terpaksa harus campur tangan," tukas Akashi datar diiringi tatapan tajam yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"_Mou_, Dai-_chan_ sih nggak ngucapin Ki-_chan_. Ki-_chan_ kan hari ini ulang tahun."

Akhirnya, ia dengan jengkel mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda pirang yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Barulah Kise terlihat sedikit bersemangat meski kalimat yang Kise katakan begitu ia mengucapkan selamat, bukanlah 'terima kasih'.

"Aomine-_cchi_ nggak pengertian-_ssu_."

Malah itu yang Kise katakan sebagai balasan.

Sungguh, pada detik itu juga, Aomine merasa sangat tersinggung. Bukan hanya karena ia dimarahi gara-gara Kise, ia juga dikatai tidak pengertian oleh si pirang. Karena apa? Karena ia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun! _Yes, _**only**_ because of those damn words._

* * *

Aomine sangat tidak mengerti Kise.

Seperti ketika giliran ulang tahunnya yang tiba dan saat itu ia sedang asik membicarakan _game online_ bersama teman sekelasnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu datang, memeluk pinggangnya, dan tersenyum manis sembari memanggil namanya. Ia kaget serta sedikit senang tentu saja, tapi ia lebih merasa kesal karena pembicaraannya diganggu. Padahal temannya baru saja mau memberitahu bagaimana cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan senjata langka di game tersebut setelah dipaksa cukup lama.

"Aomine-_cchi_, pulang sekolah temani aku ke suatu tempat ya-_ssu_?"

Ia berdecak sebal, terpaksa menjauh dari teman-temannya. "Nggak bisa, aku sudah janji mau main di _street_ sama yang lain. Terus ini ngapain sih peluk-peluk segala? Susah gerak nih, Kise."

Seketika, wajah Kise yang tersenyum cerah dan berseri-seri lenyap digantikan ekspresi cemberut. "Kok malah main di _street_ sama yang lain? Aomine-_cchi_ kan hari ini ulang tahun."

"Ya, terus?" sahutnya malas sembari memutar mata. Kalau memang dia yang ulang tahun, harusnya Kise yang jadi anak baik dan mendengar semua perkataannya, kan? Kenapa malah dia yang mesti mendengarkan perkataan Kise?

"Kok begitu sih ngomongnya? Ya terus aku mau Aomine-_cchi_ merayakan ulang tahun sama aku-_ssu_. Aomine-_cchi hidoi_! Nggak pengertian!"

Terpancing emosi karena lagi-lagi dikatai tidak pengertian, Aomine menyergah, "Kan aku yang ulang tahun, terserah aku mau merayakannya sama siapa. Kalau menurutmu aku nggak pengertian, pacaran saja sama yang lebih pengertian."

Yah, sekilas mungkin kedengarannya ia hebat bisa berkata jahat seperti itu. Sejujurnya, ia langsung dilanda perasaan bersalah begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Agak takut juga sih kalau Kise benar-benar mencari lelaki lain yang lebih pengertian. Namun yang membuatnya teramat menyesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri adalah ekspresi terluka di dua iris madu yang biasanya ceria.

"…_gomennasai_-_ssu_."

Menggigit bibir. "Kise, aku—"

Lelaki itu memaksakan senyum, memotong perkataannya. "Aku kembali ke kelas, _ne_, Aomine-_cchi_."

Melihat Kise mulai berbalik, Aomine tahu ia harus memutuskan mana yang penting baginya, mana yang harus ia korbankan. Menghela napas panjang, ia menahan lengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia tahu ia pasti akan menyesal karena memilih Kise dibanding _streetball_. Salahkan perasaannya yang suka tidak tegaan bila melihat kekasihnya sedih.

"Memang nanti mau ke mana?"

Kise hanya mengerjap.

"Katanya mau ditemani? Mau ke mana?"

Dua iris madu itu melebar kaget. "Tapi katanya Aomine-_cchi_ mau—"

"Nggak apa, lain kali saja. Jadi, kutanya lagi, kau mau ke mana?"

Tersenyum lebar, Kise menjawab dengan antusias. "Mau ke lapangan yang biasa buat _one-on-one_ sama Aomine-_cchi_-_ssu_!"

* * *

Aomine sungguh, sungguh tidak mengerti Kise.

Seperti ketika kalender menunjukkan bulan dua tanggal empat belas dan Momoi tiba-tiba memberinya cokelat ketika mereka mau berangkat sekolah bersama. Ia **tadinya** mau menolak tentu saja. Karena ia tahu segala sesuatu yang dibuat oleh Momoi pastilah bukan sesuatu yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi sebelum sempat ia menolak, Momoi sudah terlebih dahulu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal bercampur sedih—entah pura-pura atau tidak—dan memasukkan kotak berwarna _royal blue_ itu ke dalam tasnya.

Mengerang, ia memutuskan akan membuang cokelat itu saat Momoi tidak ada di dekatnya. "_Demo_, Satsuki, tumben hari ini kau memberiku cokelat dan bukannya _bento_."

"Oh, aku masih bawa _bento_-nya kok, Dai-_chan_."

Ia mengernyit. "Lah, terus ini cokelat buat apa?"

Momoi berdecak pelan, menatap Aomine seolah bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki itu begitu bodoh. "Dai-_chan_ lihat kalender nggak sih? Hari ini kan Valentine!"

Valentine? Sial. Benar juga, hari ini kan 14 Februari. Pasti Kise akan marah-marah kalau tahu ia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk lelaki pirang itu. Tch. Siapa sih yang menciptakan hari Valentine? Ada-ada saja. Merayakan ya merayakan, buat apa memberi cokelat ke orang lain segala.

Tiba-tiba Momoi tertawa pelan. "Dai-_chan_ nggak beli cokelat buat Ki-_chan_, ya? Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ki-_chan_ nanti."

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

Tuh, kan. Baru saja dibicarakan. Aomine bahkan belum sempat menanggapi ucapan Momoi ketika lelaki pirang itu memeluknya erat-erat. Perlahan wajahnya memerah, malu karena murid-murid yang lewat memperhatikan PDA (_Public Display of Attention_) yang dilakukan Kise. Momoi sendiri tampak menikmati keresahan Aomine sambil tersenyum geli.

"Happy Valentine-_ssu_," ujar Kise ceria setelah puas memeluk kekasihnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan satu kotak berwarna putih dihiasi pita emas dengan kartu kecil yang juga berwarna putih terselip di antara pita tersebut. "Ini buat Aomine-_cchi_. Aku yang bikin loh-_ssu_, tapi masih dibantuin nee-_cchi_ sih. Ini buat Momoi-_cchi_ juga ada."

"_Arigatou_, Ki-_chan_! Warna putih ternyata bagus juga, ya. Aku sudah bosan melihat banyak kotak pink," komentar gadis bersurai pink itu sembari menerima kotak yang sama dengan kotak Aomine. Bedanya, pita Momoi berwarna merah jambu.

Kise memamerkan cengiran yang bisa dipastikan akan melelehkan puluhan siswi Teikou bila mereka melihatnya. "Iya dong-_ssu_. Aku kan anti-mainstream, jadi kupilih warna putih deh."

Bila Momoi terlihat bahagia menerima cokelat pertamanya di hari itu, Aomine malah kebingungan dan tampak risau. Bukan karena isi kotak itu sih. Ia juga tahu kalau masakan Kise lebih bisa dimakan dari pada masakan Momoi. Yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati adalah karena ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kise bila tahu ia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Jujur, ia sudah capek bertengkar dengan Kise karena hal-hal sepele.

"Kenapa, Aomine-_cchi_?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya, mengamit lengan 'Aomine-_cchi_'-nya tercinta. "Aku jamin cokelatnya enak. Jadi nanti dimakan, ya-_ssu_?"

"Uh, Kise, aku tidak—"

Kise tersenyum manis. "Iya, nggak apa. Belum waktunya kok, Aomine-_cchi_. Masih satu bulan lagi."

Hah? Belum waktunya? Apanya yang belum waktunya? Apanya yang masih satu bulan? Aomine disuruh memberi cokelat bulan depan gitu? Ia melirik Momoi, meminta bantuan gadis itu untuk 'menerjemahkan' kata-kata Kise. Sayang, gadis itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengajak Kise berjalan ke kelas mereka.

* * *

Aomine memang tidak akan pernah mengerti Kise.

Seperti ketika satu bulan yang dikatakan Kise tiba, ibunya memberi satu _paper bag_ berisi entah apa. Saat ia mengintip ke dalam, rupanya di sana ada sekitar lima belas bungkus bingkisan berisi muffin yang dihias dengan manis. Dengan pita keriting warna merah jambu pula. Jelas ia shock karena diberikan benda seperti itu.

"Oi, oi, ini maksudnya apa?"

"Waktu Valentine kemarin, Daiki dapat cokelat, kan?" Sang ibu berkata lambat-lambat sambil asik mencuci piring bekas sarapan. "Nah, hari ini White Day, jadi Kaa-_san_ menyiapkan muffin itu untuk diberikan ke orang-orang yang memberi Daiki cokelat. Sana ke sekolah dan jangan lupa bawa kantongnya."

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Aomine pergi ke sekolah sembari menenteng kantong yang diberikan ibunya. Tak lupa ia memberikan satu bungkus pada Momoi yang merespon dengan berteriak kegirangan.

"Yeiy, aku dapat hadiah White Day dari Dai-_chan_! Kok tumben kau baik padaku? Pasti ibumu yang menyiapkan."

Aomine hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Yah, memang ia bisa bicara apa lagi? Memang ibunya yang menyiapkan muffin-muffin itu, kan. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, gadis-gadis yang memberinya cokelat seakan sudah _stand by_ di gerbang Teikou. Bagus juga sih, jadi ia tidak perlu keliling untuk mencari mereka. Respon mereka tak jauh berbeda dari Momoi, hanya saja mereka masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengatainya seperti yang Momoi lakukan. Barulah ketika Kise tiba dan isi kantong itu sudah habis, Aomine mulai kelabakan.

KOK BISA KURANG?!

Dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya, Kise mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang putih bersih. "Kesal sih lihat Aomine-_cchi _kasih hadiah White Day ke mereka, tapi nggak apa. Giliranku-_ssu_."

Aomine mengerjap salah tingkah. Oh, andai ia bisa mengatakan pada Kise bahwa muffin-nya sudah habis tak bersisa. Andai Kise datang padanya satu jam setelah pulang sekolah, ia pasti bisa mampir ke mini market sebentar. "Kise," Ia berdeham. "Hadiahmu _one-on-one_ denganku saja, ya."

Ganti si pirang yang mengerjap. "Aku mau sih _one-on-one_ sama Aomine-_cchi_, tapi—" Ekspresi Kise mulai terlihat kesal, kecewa, dan sedih. "—kok aku nggak dapat, mereka dapat?"

Momoi yang sedari tadi setia menunggu di samping Aomine, segera mengambil jalan tengah. "Punyaku buat Ki-_chan_ saja deh. Jangan marah, ya. Dai-_chan_ memang suka lupa." Diam-diam, ia mengingatkan diri untuk meminta kembali jatah White Day-nya pada Aomine bila Kise menerima tawarannya.

Celaka, Kise malah tambah jengkel. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis. "Bukan gitu maksudku, Momoi-_cchi_. Aku bukannya mau banget dikasih hadiah White Day-_ssu_. Tapi… Tapi… Kenapa sih Aomine-_cchi_ nggak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Kalau gitu buat apa pacaran? Cuma buat status? Mending nggak usah!" Dengan itu, Kise berlari meninggalkan Aomine dan Momoi yang masih tercengang.

Pikiran Aomine sendiri kacau bak kapal pecah. 'Mending nggak usah' itu maksudnya Kise mau putus darinya? Lagi-lagi dia yang salah, dia yang nggak pengertian karena nggak memberi Kise hadiah. **Only**_ because of this damn White Day_. Kalau mau jujur, ia juga lelah bertengkar terus, dibilang nggak pengertian terus, lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi memang Kise mau mengerti? Tidak. Si pirang itu hanya mau dimengerti, tapi tidak mau mengerti keadaan orang lain.

_Lalu_, hati nuraninya bertanya, _apa yang membuatmu mengejar dia, Aomine?_

**Itu** juga yang Aomine ingin tahu. Alasan ia tidak memutuskan Kise dari dulu, tidak keberatan dengan semua tingkahnya yang kekanakan, berubah menjadi bukan dirinya karena Kise ingin dia berubah, serta alasan mengapa ia selalu mengejar ketika lelaki itu—akhirnya—meninggalkannya sendirian.

Karena Kise membutuhkannya. Selalu mengejarnya dan mengejarnya tanpa pernah menyerah. Selalu ingin berdiri sejajar dengannya meski tak ada yang menjamin ada keajaiban di sampingnya. Selalu menjadi yang pertama memberi bantuan saat ia dalam masalah. Dan yang paling penting, ia bisa percaya kalau Kise akan selalu ada di sisinya, tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Andai Kise mau melihat kenyataan, si pirang akan sadar bahwa mereka sudah lama berdiri sejajar… bahwa lelaki itu tidak perlu mengejarnya lagi.

**Itu**… membuat Aomine tidak bisa membiarkan Kise meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kise!"

Suara Aomine menggema dalam gymnasium Teikou yang sepi dan gelap. Ah, coret kata sepi tadi. Isakan dan senggukan pelan terdengar dari dalam, memberitahu Aomine bahwa kekasihnya memang ada di sana. Ia berdecak geram.

"Coba kemari dan jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi."

Si pirang tetap diam, namun suara isakannya semakin pelan. Sepertinya Kise menahan suaranya agar Aomine tidak bisa mendengar.

"Kau mau kita putus?"

Suara orang terkesiap menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Bagus, karena kini Aomine yakin Kise berkata seperti tadi hanya untuk menggertak.

"Kau bilang aku nggak mengerti perasaanmu." Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja aku nggak mengerti kalau kau cuma marah-marah. Kau harus bilang yang jelas padaku kalau mau aku mengerti."

Masih diam, tak ada jawaban.

"Yang kasih bingkisan ke mereka itu **ibuku**. Yang mengajakmu _one-on-one_ itu **aku** sendiri. Kau masih lebih suka dapat bingkisan dibanding _one-on-one_ denganku?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu-_ssu_!"

Mendengar suara kekasihnya, pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menyeringai. Saat ini, yang penting adalah Kise mau bicara padanya dan tidak menghindar lagi. "Tch, kau ini. Buat apa cemburu pada gadis-gadis itu? Kau jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan mereka," Ia melihat Kise berdiri dan menyeka air matanya. "Nanti pulang sekolah kutemani ke toko kue deh. Aku yang bayar."

Berdiri di depan Aomine dengan wajah dan mata merah, Kise bergumam pelan, "Janji-_ssu_?"

"Tapi cium dulu."

"_Mou_, Aomine-_cchi_ nggak ikhlas-_ssu_!" seru Kise bete. Namun ujung-ujungnya ia mencium Aomine juga. Keduanya berpagutan mesra, menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut masing-masing dan bersentuhan lidah. Barulah ketika keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas, mereka memisahkan diri.

"_Suki-ssu yo_, Aomine-_cchi_," gumam Kise, tersipu-sipu parah.

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu berdeham dengan wajah yang ikutan merona.

"…_Ore mo suki dayo_."

_._

_"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused." - Paulo Coelho.  
_

* * *

Tadinya istilah _paper bag_ di atas ditulis 'kantong kertas'. _Paper bag_ kedengaran lebih elit, kan, ya? *ketawa* Adegan ibunya Aomine siapin hadiah White Day terinspirasi dari ibunya Tappei di komik _Hai, Miiko!_. Makasih sudah membaca! ^^


End file.
